One day in life of Naruto and Sasuke
by Mello -afk
Summary: # yaoi leve # Um dia chato pode ficar bem zoado, no final das contas. Aliás, estar com Naruto lhe tira a monotonia do dia-a-dia, não é, Sasuke? :3


Hey! o/  
Como estão? xB  
Resolvi fazer outra oneshot. D: Isso vicia. #.#  
Começando, eu não _fiz _a história. O que lerão (espero .-.) é entorno de uma cena de um dos filmes mais escrotos do planeta, mas que eu acabei assistindo há umas semanas atrás no telecine algumacoisa enquanto passava os canais tc (telecine...) pra ver se achava algo que prestasse. o/ Ou seja, apenas adaptei um filme com cenas pervertidas para uma funny oneshot SasuNaru. :3

Espero que gostem! xD

Oneshot dedicada à Clarice-hime, que sempre ri comigo quando falamos "and theeeen?" juntas! \o/

_Oh…__ –_ pensamentos u.u

- Oh… - falas. u.u  
Oh... – narração. u.u

E não terá nenhum "oh" nessa fic... xB

So...here we go! /o/

Aviso: Pure crack...e yaoi levinho. xB

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

One day in life of Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke e Naruto decidiram que naquele sábado iriam pegar o filme "Die Hard 4.0", que ainda não tinham visto, e comer Fast Food na casa do Uchiha.

Tá, eles estavam sem o que fazer mesmo.

- Vou dirigir, tá? – disse Naruto entrando no carro pela porta do motorista.

- Contanto que não passe de 60 km/h... .-.' Você não quer quase matar uma velhinha, um grupo de escoteiros, um cachorro e seu namorado de novo, nééééé? ¬¬" – implicou.

- Aquilo foi um acidente!! Eles atravessaram a rua na hora errada!! #.#"

- ¬¬"

Naruto rodou a chave e logo já estavam nas ruas. A Blockbuster era perto, mas passaram uns quinze minutos procurando o filme já que tava tudo de ação misturado em uma estante onde as plaquinhas que indicavam a inicial dos DVD's nem serviam mais.

- Porra! Moça, esse pessoal não respeita nem um pouco as plaquinhas!! Ò.Ó Tem filme que começa com "J" na seção de "A-D"!!! Ò.Ó

- Vocês dois são uns dos que mais vêm aqui... ¬¬'

- Mas EU guardo tudo no lugar certo. U.U Dattebayou! U.U

- Sei... ¬¬'

- Achei! – falou Sasuke, debaixo de uma montanha de caixinhas de DVD. – É o 4.0 mesmo!! \o/

- Aêêêê! \o/

- .-.' Er...'cês tão sem nada pra fazer hoje, néah? .-.'

- Uhum. u.ú – responderam juntos.

Lá no Mc Donald's ~

Pararam com o carro no Drive Thru e a voz de uma mulher saiu de uma caixa de som que tinha um microfone ao lado para que o cliente respondesse.

- Boa tarde, posso saber o seu pedido?

- Hey...Eu quero dois quarteirões e duas tortas de maçã. n.n'/

- E o que mais?

- Ahm...Pode ser os sanduíches nas Mc ofertas de refrigerante e batata frita incluídos.

- E o que mais?

- Er...nada não. Valeu. .-.'

- E o que mais?

- Num quero mais porra nenhuma não, que droga! Ò.ó Isso é gravação??!

Sasuke ria ao lado do loiro.

- E o que mais? (N/A: No original é "and then?"... xDDD)

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA!!! CACETE!!! Ò.Ó E SE VOCÊ FALAR "E O QUE MAIS?" DE NOVO, EU VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA E CHUTAR SEU TRASEIRO ATÉ QUE VOCÊ NÃO AGÜENTE NEM MAIS GEMER!!! Ò.Ó

O Uchiha mais novo continuava rindo, mas mais animadamente. Naruto bufava, se preparando para pegar seu pedido no próximo balcão, após um minuto de silêncio da recepcionista.

Mas ela não havia se calado de verdade.

- "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" "E O QUE MAIS?" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... Ò.ó

- ARHHH!!! Ò0Ó

- HEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUS!!! xDDDD

E o loiro acabou quebrando a caixa de som cheio de raiva da voz irritante, dando socos e mais socos, terminando com as mãos vermelhas, arranhadas, e um Sasuke que quase fazia xixi nas calças de tanto que ria.

- Hmph... ¬/////¬" Mulher chata pra carai. D:

- Você que...HEUSHEUSHEUSHEUS... Naruto...Você deixa tudo engraçado... xDDDD

- Isso é um elogio? n.n'/

- Sei lá, dobe. xB Só sei que você me faz rir não importa o que faça. xDDD

- Teme!!! Não me xingue!! ;0; Minhas mãos vão acabar sangrando...por sua culpa!! è.é

- Por que por minha culpa? Oo'

- Até agora só me beijou uma veeez!!! ;0;

- HEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUS!!! xDDDDDDDD Isso não tem nada haver... HEUSHEUSHEUSHEUS xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- ;0;

- Heheh...Pega a comida aí e vamos voltar pra minha casa logo... xD

- Tá... ;0;

- Até mais!! Voltem sempre!! o/ - despediu-se calorosamente a nova atendente.

- Até!! \o – respondeu, contagiado pela animação da moça.

- HEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUSHEUS!!! XDDDDD

- 'que foi?... #.#

- Nada... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD – _bipolar!!! xD_

- Eu hein... #.#"

# FIM DA ONESHOT!! :D #

Achou uma merda? :D Mande review. o/  
Gostou? :D Mande review. o/  
Não pode postar porque não tem conta? :D Agora pode! Já desbloqueei para todas as reviews! Mande!! :D

Ou seja, nenhum motivo para não mandar review!! \o/

Cara...eu ri muito fazendo isso!! xD Mas eu tô feliz hoje...e tô rindo de tudo... então nem conta. xDDDD

As cenas tirando a da tensão com recepcionista do Mc Donaldis são minhas!! \o/  
HEUSHEUSHEUS...grandes merdas.. xD O mais legal é o Naruto com raiva da mulher do Mc DonalDIS. #w#"

Ah... Quem ainda não viu os filmes do Duro de Matar/Die Hard, veja! \o/ São foda – todos os quatro!! \o/ E...sim...aquilo da Blockbuster aconteceu comigo e com meu pai quando fomos procurar o mesmo fime. .-.' É realmente uma merda quando isso acontece... .-.'

E, de verdade, EUVI FILME COM "Q" NA SESSÃO "A-D"!!! Ò.Ó

E, sabe o nome da one? .-. Ele é o título de um vídeo no youtube muito legal... É um doujinshi SasuNaru. Vejam... ;0;

Mas... MANDE REVIEW!! #.#" Vai, vai...é fácil. #w#"

See ya... xDD

Mello ~


End file.
